bulger_girlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayaka Oshimoto
Sayaka Oshimoto is one of the protagonists of Bulger Girls. She's a 12 year old Feral Fox originally from Ferosburg's Upper Ring. She currently lives in an apartment complex with the Redshaw Sisters. Her hobbies include video games, junk food, and avoiding as much work as possible. Appearance Sayaka is about 4 feet tall, with short and spiky purple hair and matching purple eyes. She has two dark blue fox ears that stand upright on her head, and a bushy blue tail with a yellow tip. Her skin is more on the tan side despite not going outside much. Her usual outfits consists of a variety of gaming themed tanked tops and shirts (her favorite being a black tank top with a purple mushroom on it) and green panties. When guests arrive (and usually when someone else makes her) Sayaka will put on some pants, often a grey/gold pair of sweat shorts with the word "Fat" running vertically down each side. Like many Ferals, she avoids wearing shoes unless she has no choice. Personality Sayaka can be rather selfish at times, but she'll give good advice to those who ask. She has little social skills outside of a computer, and tends to give off a cold exterior. She doesn't have much of a bubbling personality beyond that however aside from being an otaku. The easiest way to get on her good side is to pay "tribute" usually in the form of a greasy meal from her favorite eatery Bulgers or a new video game. Sayaka is also a slob, choosing to lick the food stains on her shirts sometimes rather than changing them or even fart and burp louder than the average boy. Sayaka has manners and knows them by heart, she just blatantly and constantly refuses to use them (unless bribed to do so). She can be quite lazy and can trick most of the other girls into doing her chores. Usually in return she does some of their homework in record time. History Sayaka was actually born in an upper middle class family whose lineage can be traced all the way back to feudal Japan. In her younger years, Sayaka was often the apple of her parents' eyes. However this came at the price of her freedom. Her parents often pushed Sayaka to the brink of exhaustion to prove that Ferals could be much greater leaders and scientists than Elves. Sayaka earned many awards from competition after competition, but each one took its toll. Any monetary rewards she won were placed into a locked account in Sayaka's name, even though the girl herself was too young to officially withdraw any of it. One night she couldn't take it anymore. Sayaka used her skills in code cracking to hack into her bank account and drained it before disappearing with the money. At age 11, she changed her name and appearance before entering into the Bulgers Young Mothers Program. As far as she knows her parents gave up looking for her after a while, mostly after having more children and moving their desires onto them. It wasn't long before she settled into a life she wanted. Nothing but fast food, video games, and making babies. Sayaka does exercise somewhat to fight off heart disease and high cholesterol, and of course not getting so fat she can't walk anymore. Her only physical activities are wrestling and competitive eating. She is good friends with the other girls her age like Linka Redshaw and Kita Tousenoah. Plot ... Powers and Abilities Like many surrogates of the Bulgers Young Mothers Division, Sayaka has these special abilities from her cybernetic enhancements through the Bulgers Augmentation process. These include: * increased durability, strength, and stamina * slightly increased healing factor * enhanced vision * enhanced appetite and digestive system * lighter fat cells * vastly enhanced pregnancy durability and fertility through the W.E.B. system. Intelligence: Even before the Augmentation, Sayaka was always a quick study. She always got high grades due to her parents' constant pushing. Hacking/Programming Skills: There is almost no security system she can can't crack, and almost no machine she cant reprogram. Puzzle Solving: Sayaka tends to find answers to things long before anyone else, and most riddles are a breeze for her. Gaming Pro: Sayaka loves video games almost as much as stuffing her face. Aside from video games, she's also an avid Duel Monsters player. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Like most Bulger Girls, Sayaka does have some basic combat training. Her style mostly focuses on Jujitsu and Wresting moves. Sadly Sayaka avoids most of her training sessions, so by Bulger Girls standards she's pretty weak (however she's still as strong as the average adult male). Feral Senses: Due to her Feral blood, Sayaka's 5 senses are far beyond that of a human. She can even tell what a person had to eat in the last 8 hours by the smell of their breath. Deck Sayaka uses a "Gravidiva" Deck. It is a balanced Toolbox style deck with great swarming potential and almost every kind of card for every situation. Her ace monster is Royal Gravidiva Dragoness. Trivia * Sayaka's true name is her biggest secret. * Sayaka's gamertag is MiniQueenBelly614. Noobs beware. * Sayaka's biggest fears are losing her hands, since she prefers the feel of a real keyboard or controller between her fingers, or returning to her old life. * Sayaka has an IQ of 189. * One of Sayaka's prized possessions is an old fashioned Rubix Cube. Her personal record for solving it blindfolded is 31 seconds. * Sayaka was partially inspired by Toph Bei Fong from Avatar: The Last Airbender. They are both young girls from high society who chose to rebel and carve their own paths in life. Although unlike the rambunctious Toph who loves to battle, Sayaka prefers to just be chubby and lazy. Category:Females Category:Lolipregs Category:Ferals